Changements et renversements
by Mionaicha
Summary: C'est sur que quand vous subissez des changements, votre vie est bouleversée... renversée même...Mais surement moins que quand Hermione et drago échangent leurs corps!
1. Chapter 1

**VOILA!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais pas ce qui m'arive, j'ai trop envie d'ecrire ces temps ci!!! Enfin, bon, ca vous interresse pas donc autant vous parler de ce que je vais ecrire: dans " Changements et renversements" , ce sera l'histoire de Drago et hermione ( j'ecris que ca pratiquement!!!!) et vous pouvez vous en douter, ils vont subir des "changements" de corps... enfin bon je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Quand on est à Griffondor, on doit toujours être courageux... mais que se passe t-il si c'est impossible?

C'etait là, la question que se posait Hermione granger, en 7 emme année au prestigieux collège Poudlard, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, chez Griffondor. Ca faisait deja 5 minutes que le Proffeseur Rogue lui avit demandé de tester une potion... mais quelle potion me direz vous, celle de Neuneu Londubat... heu pardon Neville Londubat, celle aussi qui avait la couleur verte au lieu de la couleur rose clair de la potion de bonheur... Comment pouvait-on demander ca a quelqu'un en disant vouloir son bien? Hé bien vous avez trouvé, c'est impossibel: Severus Rogue ne voulait pas du bien a Hermione Granger, voila au moins une question de reglée.

- Hé bien Mlle Granger? Vous avez peur? Vous perdez votre courage? Si tentez que vous en ayez eu un jour...

Les serpentards se mirent à rire...Et c'est sous ce rire qu'Hermione se leva, plus determinée que jamis pour tester cette potion pas très conseillée pour la santé...

- Monsieur. fit-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus du chaudron de Neville, monsieur, je vais boire cette potion.

Il fit un sourire méprisant du style" Bonne mort!" et lui tendit un verre.

- Prennez!

Elle prit le verre, et au moment ou hermione plongea le verre à l'interieur de la potion, Drago malfoy( nda: ENFINNNNNNNN!!!), tendis son pied vers Hermione, qui( nda: vous vous en doutez) ne l'avais pas remaquer et c'est sous les rires des serpentards et les mines des griffondors tordues par l'envie de rire ou de se revolter qu'Hermione plongea la tête la premiere dans le chaudron . Elle la releva rapidement et c'est avec une fureure folle ( nda: PLEONASME!!!!) qu'elle plaqua malfoy contre terre et se mit à lui fourrer des poings à la vanille dans ses dents.(nda: je raconte que des betises).

-Mlle Granger!! hurla alors Rogue, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS!!! 100 points de moins pour griffondor!!!!!!!! Sortez tous!!! Oui tous, le cours est fini!!!!!!! Mr malfoy, venez avec moi, nous allons vous l'infirmiere. Granger restez dans ce bureau..

C'est ainsi que Malfoy, la bouche fourrée de petits pains...( je rigole!!) sortit de la salle de classe avec Rogue.Seule, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait...

- Ca alors, c'est fou ca, je me suis bien deffandue... mais je serai bien aussi dans le record de retenues aussi.

Mais prise d'une curiosité immense, elle se dirigea vers la table Malfoy, elle vit su'il n'avait pas rager ses affaires, et elle en profita pour fouiller un peu... Elle trouva entre autre, un mirroir, un peigne, des livres moldus...(nda: bizarre?) mais ce qui lui parrut le plus bizarre, ce fut l'envellope rose qu'elle avait vue... elle décida de la lire quand Malfoy rentra à nouveau dans la salle, avec un très long bandage attaché bizarrement sur sa bouche. Ellle cacha donc la lettre dans sa poche, se promettant de la lire plus tard.

- Granger, tu fesait quoi dans mes affaires?

- Rien... rien du tout, baffouilla t-elle

Il se tut et se mit à rire...

- Granger depuis quand tu as decidé d'etre blonde?

- Blonde? Je n'aime pas les blagues comme ca malfoy, C'est vraiment petit de se moquer d'une couleur de cheveux... De toute facon tu peux parler mais toi tu es vraiment blond...

- Nan, granger tu as fait de la teinture là parce que tes cheveux sont vraiment blonds là!

- Nan, tu rigoles,

elle fouilla dans le sac de drago.

- Tu fait quoi?

- Tu vois cet objet? dit elle en montrant le mirroir, ca permet de montrer aux imbecile dans ton genre qu'on est brune et pas blonde...

Elle brandit le mirroir et ce fut avec effroi qu'elle constata que ses cheveux étaient blonds...

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

**Si vous aimez, REVIEWEZ!!!!!! C'est mon slogan, maintenant!!!**


	2. Que les chngements commencent!

_**Rar: Mounette: esperons que tu ries souvent en lisant cette fic, après tout c'est ce que je veux...**_

_**Voila le chapitre 2 de Changements et Renversements.**

* * *

_

_RAPPEL du ch1:_

_- Tu vois cet objet? dit elle en montrant le mirroir, ca permet de montrer aux imbecile dans ton genre qu'on est brune et pas blonde..._

_Elle brandit le mirroir et ce fut avec effroi qu'elle constata que ses cheveux étaient blonds..._

_**CHAPITRE 2:**_

-COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago malfoy se mit à rire

- Comment se fait-il que mes cheveux soient bruns depuis le jour de ma naissance et que d'un coup, ils deviennent blonds, hein? Comment c'est possible?

- Hé bien granger, tu vois, une teinture c'est pour montrer aux imbeciles dans ton genre qu'on peut changer de couleur de cheveux!!

- Très spirituel Malf... Ah ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les teintures!

- Ah, bon? Hé qui aime ça a part toi?

- Toi.

Elle tendis le mirroir vers lui et c'est quand il vit de nombreuses meches brunes tomber devant ses yeux qu'il comprit le desaroi d'Hermione.Il parraissait presque innofenssif comme ça pensa Hermione, chose qu'elle fut obligée de refuter quand Malfoy la prit par le bras et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

- Ecoute moi bien, Granger, c'est pas parce que tu es moche avec tes cheveux bruns et crepus que tu dois me prendre ma couleur de cheveux, alors maintenant, Mlle-Je-Sais- Toujours- Tout- Mieux-Que- Tout-Le- Mondetu fais arreter ton sort bizarre ok!

- Malfoy, sache que te resembler un peu plus ne peu me faire que du mal, ce n'est surement pas moi qui ait voulu ça!

Il se releva, et dit:

-Très bien, si c'est comme ca, je vais voir Rogue...

Elle se mit à rire,

-Je ne crois pas, nan, tu vas vraiment te ridiculiser dans la grande salle avec des cheveux comme ca?

Il rigola

- Tu le fais bien tout les jours, nan?

- Ha! Ha! c'est drole!

- Nan, Tu crois?

- Non, serieusement, allons dans nos appartements, on pourra voir ce qu'on peut faire...

- Sans manger? dit drago

- Mais si, on ira aux cuisines.

Et c'est sur ses paroles pleines de sens, qu'ils s'en allèrent, les uns nouvellement blonds, et les autre nouvellement bruns, aux cuisines. Après avoir mangé, dans leur salle commune( nda: ils sont prèfets en chefs donc ils ont des chambres pour eux tout seuls), ils decidèrent de regarder dans un livre qu'Hermione avait en double exemplaire.

- Ce livre est fantastique, dit encore hermione pour la 30 ieme fois de la soirée

- Tu dit sa pour tous les livrers,où c'est que pour celui-la? demanda drago

Elle lui dira la langue et dit :

- Que se passt-il en ajoutant un mauvais ingredient à la potion de bonheur? D'abord, il faudrait savoir ce que Londubat à rajouté, nan?

- Je vais lui demander demain, de toutes maniere, on a juste changé de couleur de cheveux!

- Ouais et bien moi ca ne me correspond pas! Et puis je suis fatigué moi, je vais me coucher!

-Ouais bon , ok , a demain!

- Ouais salut!

Ils partirent tout deux se coucher, mais quand Hermione se coucha dans son lit, elle sentit comme une douloureuse decharge au bas ventre, elle souleva la couverture, c'est au moment où Malfoy poussa un cri strident, qu'elle se redit compte su'ils avaient echangé leurs corps...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2, Je veux des reviews!!!! 


	3. Oh! mon dieu!

**_Merci, merci( nda: je me jette des fleurs là), merci pour les reviews que j'ai recues, ça veut dire qu'en l'espace de 2 jours, 103 perssonnes ont lue ma fic, ( bien qu'il n'y ait que 4 reviews!!!) _**

**_Rappel du précédent chapitre:_**

_Ils partirent tout deux se coucher, mais quand Hermione se coucha dans son lit, elle sentit comme une douloureuse decharge au bas ventre, elle souleva la couverture, c'est au moment où Malfoy poussa un cri strident, qu'elle se redit compte su'ils avaient echangé leurs corps...

* * *

_

**_Enfin bon, voila le chapitre 3:_**

**_H_**ermione sortit de sa chambre en courant et remarqua à quel point elle se déplaçait rapidement, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, et vit que Drago s'y trouvait deja...

- Mon dieu quelle horreur!!! Quelle horreur!!, disait malfoy d'une voix aigue, a present transformé.

- Quoi? c'est aussi horrible que d'être dans mon corps?

- C'est peu de le dire!! reprit-il , Comment tu fais avec tout ces cheveux? Comment tu fais hein? Je vais devenir fou!!!

- Heu... Folle, tu veux dire..., essaya de rire Hermione

Drago, se recroquevilla l'air deseperé.Il allait serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte que...

- J'ai des SEINS!!!!!! Mer..credi!!!! Quelle horreur!

Hermione, sourit

-Je ne savais pas que ca te derangait autant les seins quand tu étais avec tes filles d'un soir?

- C'est fou granger t'a fait l'ecole du rire ou c'est moi?

- Nan, c'est toi!

Drago... heu, dans le corps d'Hermione se redressa, et hermione rougit à se voir comme ca... Esc-ce que c'etait comme ça qu'elle était tout les soirs, avec son pijama rose et un short bleu? Es-ce que c'etait comme ca que ses cheveux étaient? Es-ce que ses seins avaient toujours été aussi volumineux...Une voix dans sa tte lui repondit: " C'est vrai que je ne le pense pas... Il paraissent plus petits d'habitude!"

-Malfoy, je reve ou tu viens de parler dans ma tte?

- Granger je reve ou tu m'a entendu?

- Malfoy, je reve ou tu ne repond pas à mes questions?

- Granger, je reve ou tu ne repond ,pas non plus à mes questions?

-Gamin!

- Gamine!... Oh, oh, pas si gamine que sa... dit drago en montrant le bas de son pantalon, qui se trouve donc etre le pantalon d'Hermione maintenant( nda: vous comprenez?).

En effet son pantalon avait quelque peu gonflé et malfoy( nda: dans le corps d'Hermione) s'en était bien rendu compte...

- Oh! malfoy( nda: dans le corps de granger) qu'est-ce qu je dois faire!

- Je sais... mais je vais pas te le dire... c'est drolement marrant de me voir comme ca... je comprend pourquoi toutes les filles tombent dans mes bras...

Hermione s'approcha de lui dangereusement et dit:

- Et moi, je comprend pourquoi elles ont outes envie de te frapper apres.

Drago( nda: dans le corps d'hermione) se releva aussi et repondit:

- Très bien, si tu veux faire sa comme sa, c'est bien, je te laisse... je suis fatigué et j'ai d'autres choses a faire.. la jpurnée de demain risque d'etre longue...

Il sortit, hermione prit quelque temps pour le comprendre et cria:

- Malfoy reviens!!!!!

Personne ne lui repondit. Et en baissant la tete, elle dit:

- C'est que c'est pas mal gros,

" Sale perverce!" dit une voix dans sa tete

Elle rougit et sortit quelque minutes plustard, le pyjama completement mouillé...en bas

" t'inquiete pas malfoy... demain tu vas souffrir..."

La meme voix lui repondit:

" on vera"

- Oui malfoy! on verra... demain...

et elle partit se coucher la tete, pleines de plan les plus machiavelique, les uns que les autres...

* * *

FIN DU 3 eme CAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Oléééééééééééé!

Rar:

Sam: merci, pour ta review!!!

Mlle black: Ouais, mais ce sera dans un autre chapitre... dans 4 ou 5... je sais pas encore., merci pour ta reveiw!

Maudé: Merci, pour tant d'enthousiasme!!! Ca m'encourage vraiment!!!!Merci pour la review!!

Mais aussi, si je salue les reviews, il me faut aussi saluer la premiere revieweuse :

Mounette: MERCI!!!!!!!!!! Tu m'a ecrit une reviews pour chaque chapitre et tu es la premier à m'en avoir ecrit alors merci!!!!! Voila la suite:

RAPPEL DU PRECEDENT CHAPITRE:

" on vera"

- Oui malfoy! on verra... demain...

et elle partit se coucher la tete, pleines de plan les plus machiavelique, les uns que les autres...

Chapitre 4 :

Après une longue nuitde sommeil, Hermione( dans le corps de drago... je crois que vous avez compris!!!) se leva et l'esprit frais de vangense se dirigea vers la grande salle mais elle fut arretée par une fille qui courait... mais le plus curieux était que cette fille lui ressemblait...A la difference qu'elle ne portait jamais de mini-jupes... ni de décoltés comme ceux-ci...

-MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!! Cria t-elle alors que celui-ci s'était arreté de courrir.

-Quoi, dit-il je ne te plait pas comme ca? il tourna sur lui-meme et dit, alors? t'en penses quoi?

- Tu es plus vilain que d'habitude...

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute si ton corps est lui-meme si moche!!!!!

Et il sortit, ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Hermione s'en rendit compte et qu'elle pousssa un cri en pensant à ce que dirai les eleves et les professeurs.

Et elle decida que les plan machiaveliques auquels elle avait pensé la nuit allaient servir... beaucoup servir!Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard qu'elle sortit, avec une apparence tres... heu.. très ... singuliere... En effet, elle portait un pantalon sauté, rose, avec un pullover violet avec des rayures marron... enfin, le genre de choses que drago ne porterai jamais!

- Tres bien Malfoy! Tu veux jouer à ça? D'accord, jouons...

- Hé granger, je ne m'inquiete pas ... apres tout tu ne me fais pas peur!!! A +, lui repondit un voix tres desagreable.

-Ok, alors regarde moi bien, tu sera etonné!

Elle sortit, et lorsqu'elle sentit les differentes moqueries dans son dos, elle se sentait bizzarement bien... Mais ce ne fut rien comparer au silence qui s'installa dans la grande salle quand il ( nda: elle mais bon vous voyez!) y entra. Il eut un "hum! hum!" qui brisa le silence qui s'etait installé, elle s'approcha de la table des serpentards, et s'assis près de pansy.Celle-ci dit:

- Hem drago... mon chou... je sais pas si c'est normal mais... bon tu vois... c'est un peu bizzare...

Mais elle ne l'ecoutait pas, drago lui parlait mentalement:

- Salle peste! T'as vu comment tu ma habiller! T'es folle?

- Non, je ne suis pas folle, mais apres tout tu n'a pa peur de moi? Non?, repondit-elle tout aussi mentalement

- Très bien, tu veux casser ma reputation, alors regarde moi aussi, et prend des cours!"

Hermione le regarda et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle ( nda: qu'il ) prenait du beurre devant elle et qu'elle montrait son decoleté à ron qui semblait apprecier la vue!

- Oh: Monsieur malfoy? Tu veux jouer à ça?

Elle(nda: dans le orps de drago) interrompit le monologue de Pansy en diasnt:

- Ecoute, pansy, ( il prit entre ses mains le visage de celle-ci et... l'embrassa. Voila, je...heu... ( elle se leva, elle vit drago se retourner horrifié, ce qui lui donna plus de courage encore) je.. t'aime de tout mon coeur et ... voila...

-drago, tu ne saurai me rendre plus heureuse, et heu...

Hermione ne l'ecoutait toujours pas, vit drago sortir degouté...A ce moment hermione pensa qu'elle avait abusé mais quand elle se souvint de ce que drago avait fait, elle se dit que la partie ne fesait que commencer...

* * *

Voila!!!!!!!!! Fin de ch4 


	5. Ginny!

Bonjour, ca va? Bon, voila le 5 eme chapitre de changements et renversements!!

* * *

Rappel du chapitre 4: 

_Elle(nda: dans le orps de drago) interrompit le monologue de Pansy en diasnt:_

_- Ecoute, pansy, ( il prit entre ses mains le visage de celle-ci et... l'embrassa. Voila, je...heu... ( elle se leva, elle vit drago se retourner horrifié, ce qui lui donna plus de courage encore) je.. t'aime de tout mon coeur et ... voila..._

_-drago, tu ne saurai me rendre plus heureuse, et heu..._

_Hermione ne l'ecoutait toujours pas, vit drago sortir degouté...A ce moment hermione pensa qu'elle avait abusé mais quand elle se souvint de ce que drago avait fait, elle se dit que la partie ne fesait que commencer..._

**_Chapitre 5_**

Mais elle decida de sortir de la grande salle, produisant à nouveau un silence dans celle -ci.

- Drago? Ca va, dit- elle en courant apres lui, celui-ci s'arreta, et dit:

- Sale peste! Ca va bien, premierement tu t...m'habille comme sa et en plus tu casse ma reput'!

- Et la mienne alors?

- La tienne quoi? T'a pa de reputation!

- C'est pas drole!

- Je rigole? Serieux, Granger, tu m'a fait quoi encore? Franchement fais un effort là, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de t'habiller bien, mais quand meme, un petit effort!!! Rien que pour moi!

- Justement c'est parce que c'est toi que je fais sa! Bon, ok, cette fois on arrete ok? on fais attention a l'image de l'autre ok?

- Ok! Toi,, tu reste cool, tranquillou, tu t'habille bien, et tu reste avec mes amis, et moi, je reste dans mon coin, avec la biblioteque sur le dos, sauf que en fait... je t'ai pas dit, mais je.. tu sors avec Weasley maintenant!

- NAN MAIS CA VA BIEN!!!!! T'aurais pu me demander!!!

- Rooooooohhh, c'est lui qui a demandé... après tout, tu pourra casser apres, si tu veux je pourrai meme le faire dans ton corps: il souffrira atrocement!!!

- Arrette drago! Bon ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux mais tu ne le rends pas triste, et tu ne joues pas avec mon corps!!! Je reglerai cette histoire une fois retransformée!

- Ok!!!

- Mais bon, comme je diais, moi, je resterai à gratter à la bibliotheque! Comme toi, dit -il en souriant

- Hééééé! C'est pas sympa!, dit hermione

- Qui t'a dit que j'etait sympa?

- Personne c'est vrai! Bon, t'a pu demander à neville?

- Ouais, il a dit qu'il a ecrit sur une feuille tous les composants qu'il a utillisé..., commenca drago

- Et?...

- Et, on pourra regarder dans ton livre " preferé" pour voir ce que donne la potion de bonheur avec l'ingredient intrus!

- Bonne idée!!

- Oui, je sais, mais bon, on doit faire sa vite!, reprit drago

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est les vacances dans 2 semaines!continua drago

- Et?

- Et je ne veux pas que tu sois moi avec mes parents!

- a ok!, dit hermione.

- Si on retournait dans la grande salle pour manger?

- Ouais, mais pas ensemble, dit drago

Mais, si hermione et drago s'étaient retournés, ils auraient pu voir, une fille rousse particulièrement en colère les fixer...

- Ohh! hermione, murmura-t-elle, Hermione, tu m'a caché quelque chose..., dit Ginny Weasley, l'air machiavelique, je croyais que tu etait mon amie et que tu aimais mon frere... Je me suis trompée et je pourrais bien m'en servir contre toi...

* * *

Fin Du CHAPITRE 5

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( s'il vous plait!!!!)


	6. CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, mais, lisez!

**CE N4EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

* * *

**

**Suite à une review, je me suis posée des questions sur ma fic, a savoir: vous plait-elle vraiment? Parceque, selon une revieweuse, mon histoire avancerai trop vite, les personnages sont trop comme nous, si cette fic ne vous plait pas comme ca, je serai obligée de l'arretter, puisque le seul desir de l'auteur est celui de faire plaisir à ses lecteurs, or si cette fic ne vous plait pas, dîtes le moi, ( si, si, je ne vous en voudrai pas!), de manière à ne pas faire perdre de temps, ni à moi, et encore moins à vous. **

**Voila, c'etait tout, alors dîtes moi, ce que vous voulez serieusement, je ne veux pas continuer une fic que personne n'aime.** ** Mionaicha**


	7. Explications

Voila, le lendemain après avoir pris la decision d'arretter ma fic, je réecris un nouveau chapitre, pourquoi? parce que j'ai vu que vous aimiez cette histoire, bien qu'elle ait une tonne de defauts, donc, je vous resume tres vite ce qui s'est passé avant:

**Hermione et drago ont echangé leurs corps, d'abord il y a eu des pêtites tranformations comme changer la couleur de cheveux, mais ca s'est intensifié quand ils ont commencé à avoir des comportement de l'autre, jusqu'a se transformer en l'autre. Hermione est censée sortir avec Ron, à cause de drago, et ginny a vu hermione et drago se parler alors qu'ils sont amis, et comme ils disent qu'il ne doivent pas se voir au dehors, pour que personne ne _le sache,_ ginny croit qu'elle sort avec drago, alors qu'ils parlait seulement de leur transformation.**

Voila, c'est mon resumé, pour l'instant.

Pour les RaR

JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS, CA ME FAIS TROP PLAISIR TOUTES CES REVIEWS!!!!!!! Bon, donc voila le 6 vrai chapitre:

Chapitre 6:

Drago se preparait à aller dans la grande salle, apres qu'Hermione y soit rentrée, mais quelqu'un le stoppa:

- Wea... Ginny!Quelle bonne surprise!, il tenta de sourire

Ginny sourit avec un air malveillant:

- Hermione, tu sais ce que je veux te dire?

- Nan? Mais, il tenta de faire de l'humour, mais... tu va bientot me le dire? Ha, Ha!

- Oui, hermione, Ha, Ha! est bien ce que je risque de faire si je dis à Ron ce que tu lui a fais!

Le sourire de Drago s'en alla directement, et son ton de durcit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore!

- Ce qu'il y a, Mlle, c'est que si je parle de ton infidelité à Ron, il risque de très mal le prendre, tu le sais?,

Drago, lui se remit à sourire:

- Je n'ai jamais trompé ron!

- A bon? Très bien... Mais c'est fou sa? Dis-moi, que penserais-tu toi, si ta meilleure amie allait parler à son pire ennemi, et qu'ils s'entendent si bien que se soit suspect.. Juste assez pour que Ron, qui est très peu confiant, ne rompe pas avec toi!

- Tu es une vrai peste! Ginny, tu sais que si tu dis ca, ce sera un mensonge?

- Oui, peut-etre... Mais, C'est moi que ron croira...

Drago decida de parler avec Hermione mentalement:

" Granger? Gros, gros probleme! Ginny croit qu'on sort ensemble et on aura pleins de probleme parce qu'elle va le dire à son frere!"

Hermione lui repondit:

" Tu vois dans quels problemes tu nous a mis? Hein?

" Ouais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Il entendit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration et dire:

" Malfoy, je croit que Ginny sera la premiere à savoir ce qui nous arrive... Dis-lui d'aller dans la salle des prefets! On se rejoind tout de suite!

"Ok!"

Il commença a reparler normalement

- Ginny, ecoute... tu peux venir avec moi? La tout de suite, s'il te plait, parce que là il faut qu'on parle

- Si c'est pour acheter mon silence, ca marche pas, ok!

- Non, c'est pas ca!

Hermione sortit de la grande salle (nda: toujours sous l'apparrence de drago) et dit:

- Weasley, on monte et après on t'explique ok?

- Non, je n'a aucun ordre a recevoir de toi! Expliquez- moi ici!

- Ginny, on a pas le temps pour des caprices ok? Viens on monte!

-Non!

Drago et hermione se regardèrent et dirent d'une meme voix:

- Bon, très bien, donc comme on veut faire court: voila... heu, dit hermione

- On a euh... echangé nos...

- Nos corps... et donc..

- On doit prendre la place de l'autre..., dit drago en coupant hermione

- Et... comme on veut réechanger nos corps...

- On doit demander à Neville l'ingredient en trop qu'il a mis dans sa potion...

- Parceque c'est sa potion qui a explosé et qui m' a transformé, repit Hermione

- Et qui m'a trasformé apres sans qu'on sache pourquoi..., continua drago

Ginny souriait a present

- Vous allez etre contents, parce que je sais ce qu'a mis Neville dans sa potion...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE: voila, encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné un peche d'enfer... un moment j'ai vraiment dru que j'allais l'abandonner! Bon, voila, fin du chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. EnFiN!

**Voila, bon, j'ai un peu attendu pour faire ce chapitre mais bon, le voila!**

**Encore merci pour toutes ces gzntilles reviews, et bien que je n'y reponde pas personnellement, je cous remercie du fin fond de mon coeur.

* * *

****Chapitre7: **

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent,

- Ginny! Tu... tu connais l'ingredient que neville a mis dans sa potion?

-Oui... enfin, non! En fait, Neville à fait une liste des ingredients qu'il a utilisé, comme il m'a demandé de garder son sac, fouiller son sac serait facile...

-Merci Ginny!

-Merci... J'espere que tu t'en souviendra quand je te demanderai un service. Bon, suivez-moi, on vas chercher son sac!

- Ok, dirent drago et hermione d'une meme voix

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le dortoir des filles, malgré les protestations de drago( il n'a pas pu manger!). Au moment, ou Hermione( dans le corps de drago) voulu passer, la porte se refrma et dit:

- Mon garçon, tu n'a pas le droit de rentrer, et en plus... tu es à Serpantard, pas à Griffondor.

A ce moment, tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle se mirent à rire, et Hermione sortit sous les insultes des elèves presents.

Arrivée dehors, elle vit Harry et Ron arriver alors, elle decida alors de remonter dans la salle des prefets en attendant.Ginny et Drago, eux, rentrèrent, quelque minutes plus tard

- Hé! Vous avez pris du temps!, gemit hermione,

- Ouais, mais bon, on a ce qu'on voulait, dit ginny en sortant de sa poche un papier froissé. Donc, maintenant, on compare ça à la potion normale et voila!

-On cherche l'antidote et aurevoir ce corps pourri!, continua drago

- Hé! Il est a moi ce corps pourri!, dit hermione

- Justement!, dit drago en rigolant

- Ouais, bon mes coco! on commence là!, dit Ginny

- Tu as raison, dirent -ils ensemble

Ils se mirent donc à chercher dans la double edition reliée du livre de potion d'Hermione, pour voir l'ingredient en trop.

- Poudre de salamandre?, demanda Ginny

- Hum... Non, c'est dans la potion, dit Drago

- Fil d'or?

- Non!

- Et... c'est normal, s' il y a ecrit " + corne de licorne" ?

- Heu... Non, c'est pas normal, repondit Drago, en souriant, tout en reveillant Hermione, à moitié endormie, Hé, la Moche-Au - Bois Dormant, reveille-toi!

- Heu... hin...d'accord, je... je me reveille!, dit-elle

A ce moment Hermione se reveilla, et dit:

- Donc, maintenant qu'on sait ça, on a qu'a... voir les effets, de la potion de bonheur avec une corne de licorne.

Et leurs recherches reprirent, jusqu'au moment, où, tous, les uns par terre, les autre la tete sur la table, ou encore, sur un fauteuil, decidèrent de se coucher.

-Ouais, bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille là! Salut Ginny!

Celle-ci, s'en alla, et drago et hermione rentrèrent se coucher. Bizarrement, une fois dans son lit, Hermione ne resentit plus aucune envie de dormir, aussi, elle decida de faire un peu de lecture, elle prit, son livre de potion, commença sa lecture, et poussa un cri strident, quelques secondes plus tard, drago, en nuisette( nda: dans le corps d'Hermione, toujours!) apparut:

- IL Y A QUOI ENCORE!!, cria drago au bout de quelques secondes, et comme hermione restait toujours muette, il s'approcha, et comprit aussitot pourquoi quand il lut le passage où hermione s'etait arretée...

* * *

**La SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE!!!**

**Prenez bi1 soin de vous, et a+!!!! REVIEWSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Bibliotheque

_**Voila!! Bon, je sais j'aurais du poster plus rapidement, mais mon ordi a vait effacé tout le chapitre donc, j' etait degoutée, voila la petite histoire!

* * *

**_

_Resumé du chapitre8:_

_-Ouais, bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille là! Salut Ginny!_

_Celle-ci, s'en alla, et drago et hermione rentrèrent se coucher. Bizarrement, une fois dans son lit, Hermione ne resentit plus aucune envie de dormir, aussi, elle decida de faire un peu de lecture, elle prit, son livre de potion, commença sa lecture, et poussa un cri strident, quelques secondes plus tard, drago, en nuisette( nda: dans le corps d'Hermione, toujours!) apparut:_

_- IL Y A QUOI ENCORE!!, cria drago au bout de quelques secondes, et comme hermione restait toujours muette, il s'approcha, et comprit aussitot pourquoi quand il lut le passage où hermione s'etait arretée...

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 :_

Il resta interloqué:

_"De toutes les potions ratées,la potion de bonheur est celle qui fait le plus de dégats, puisue celle-ci, transforme la personne qui entre en contact avec celle-ci, en la dernier personne qui l'a touchée..."_

-C'est pour ça qu'on s'est transformés! La dernier personne que j'ai touché c'est toi!, dit Hermione

- Ah oui, dit-il, quand je t'ai fait le croche patte! C'etait tres dro... heu... je veux dire tres regrettable!, continua -t-il quand il vit son visage furieux.

-Tais-toi et continue à lire!

_" Cette potion est conpliquée à creer mais, ratée, elle est dure à neutraliser. Neanmoins, quand nous vous proposons une solution, mais pour cela, achetez le 16eme tome de Plantes,et Potion Ratées!"_

Apres cela, il furent pris d'une colère folle:

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de couper un livre comme ça! commenca Hermione

- Ouais, surtout dans ce genre de parties! continua drago

- Comme si on pouvait trouversa ici, à Poudlard! continua aussi Hermione

-...

- Tu ne dit rien?, je croyais que tu était enervé!

- Hermione, c'est une mission pour moi! Je prend la cape de potter, on va à la bibliothèque cette nuit ok?

-drago, tu es trop fou!

-Rhoooooo!! A peine, et puis ils dorment, je suis sur! Aller, j'y vais,

Il s'apprettait à sortir quand Hermione s'approcha de lui, a moins de 10 centimetres et murmura:

-Fais attention, ok?

Ils etaient si pres! Si pres...

Quelques minutes plus tard, drago etait sorti, les joues en feu,

"Ca alors! Elle m'embrassée!!!

La voix d'Hermione lui dit à l'oreille

"Sur la joue drago! Sur la joue! Bon depeche toi!

-C'est bon! je suis devant le dortoir! Je rentre... oh, mer...attend"

A ce moment, drago entra et vit tous les griffis en tres bonne compagnie...

" Bon, se dit-il, je prend la cape et voila"

Il s'approcha du lit de potter, qui était lui-meme dans le bras de Ginny...

Il sortit un tas de choses de la valise d'Harry - des chaussettes, des uniformes, des couvertures...- et il vit enfin la cape, il la prit et à ce moment, il fit tomber un livre et...

- Her...Hermione tu fais quoi ici? Deamanda Harry qui s'etait reveillé d'une voix endormie, les yeux mi-clos.

-Ri..rien, c'est heu... que j'avais laissé mon livre de potions avec ron et donc je ... heu... j'arrivai pas a dormir pour ca, je sui venue le reprendre... repondit drago d'"une voix mal assurée.

Mais Harry sembla y croire...

-Ha, mione, t'es trop a fond sur les livres... faut arretter...ouais...arette..., et il se rendormit

Drago sortit donc, la precieuse cape sous le bras, et qaund il rentra dans la salle commune des prefets, hermione lui sauta dessus:

- Tu m'a fait trop attendre! J'etais morte de peur!!!

-Ah bon? demanda t-il, Tu t'inquiete pour moi?

-Heu..Oui..Non.. enfin bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après?

- Après? Après notre escapade nocturne nous attend, dit-il apres s'etre recouvert avec la cape ainsi qu'Hermione puis en ouvrant la porte vers l'exterieur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Ohh! Non!

_**Voila le chapitre9, bon j'ai mis du temps mais bon! J'ai des devoirs a faire !

* * *

**_

_**RESUME DU CHAP PRECEDENT CHAPITRE:**_

Drago sortit donc, la precieuse cape sous le bras, et qaund il rentra dans la salle commune des prefets, hermione lui sauta dessus:

- Tu m'a fait trop attendre! J'etais morte de peur!!!

-Ah bon? demanda t-il, Tu t'inquiete pour moi?

-Heu..Oui..Non.. enfin bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après?

- Après? Après notre escapade nocturne nous attend, dit-il apres s'etre recouvert avec la cape ainsi qu'Hermione puis en ouvrant la porte vers l'exterieur.**

* * *

**

Ca fesait cinq bonnes minutes que nous marchions collé-serré, vers la bibliothèque,

"c'est agreable de marcher a coté de lui.", pensa Hermione

" Tu trouves?", lui repondit drago

Hermione rougit, sans que drago le voie( on est dans le noir, je vois rappelle!)

"Rhoo! tais toi et avance au lieu de parler, tu m'enerves.

- très bien, très bien!" dit drago d'un ton courroucé.

le chemin vers la piscine se deroula sans encombres, jusqu'au moment ou ils durent entrer.

" On fait comment maintenant? _notre escapade nocturne nous attend,_ hé bien elle va attendre longtemps parce que la bibliothèque est fermée, Monsieur, dit Hermione d'une traite.

Mais elle remarqua que drago ne disait rien, alors elle decida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Tu vois, a cause de toi, au lieu d'être dans mon lit, je suis dehors, morte de froid et de peur..., continua t-elle en fermant les yeux de dégout, tout ça a cause de ... Toi..., dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était soudainement retrouvée dans la bibliothèque.

- Désolé, je voulais pas interrompre ton monologue... interessant ce sort d'ouverture de portes blindées, non , dit drago en se debarassant de la cape d'invisibilité, tandis qu'Hermione était encore stupefaite.

- Oui..., commenca t-elle, j'aurais du y penser...

- Mais tu n'y a pas pensé, et c'est moi qui l'ai fait, dit la voix deplus en plus lointaine de drago, qui cherchait dans les étagères de la reserve... jusqu'a disparaître!

hermione se mit donc à le chercher pendant une dizaine de minutes quand elle vit drago qui poussait un cri de rage.

- M'ENERVE!!!!!!!!!!!! Y'a le tome 1, le tome 9, le tome 13, le 15, le 17 mais pas de 16. C'est trop bête., dit -il en claquant rageusement un livre.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas non-plus quand elle eut une idée.

- Drago, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, on peut regarder dans le R. L. P. J.S!

- Dans le quoi? R.L.P.J.S? C'est quoi?

- C'est le _receuil des livres de poudlard pour jeunes sorciers. _Situ cherche un livre et que tu ne le trouve pas , peut-etre que quelqu'un l'a mal rangé donc tu sais si il est à poudlard ou non, tu appuie sur ranger, et là, tous les livres se rangent à leurs places, donc, on peut le trouver à son emplacement!

"Rhooooo! son instinc de miss-je-sais-tout reviens en force!" pensa drago.

"- La miss-je -sais-tout t'as entendu! cria en pensant hermione dans la tête de drago.

- tu es si susceptible!!!!!!!, Je m'excuse, bon, on va le voir ton... R.L.O.M... ou je sais pas quoi?

- Le R.L.P.J.S!!! Retiens un peu!, dit hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand receil d'un metre posé sur une grande table. Une voix grave s'en echappa dès qu'hermione caressa la reliure:

- Nom, prenom, année, livre recherché. annonca la voix.

- Heu... Granger et Malfoy, Hermione et drago, 7 eme année.

- Quel livre cherchez vous?

- Heu... "_Plantes et Potion Ratées!"_ tome 16 s'il vous plaît

-Le livre que vous cherchez n'est pas à la reserve, veuillez deposer le mot d'un professeur sur ce livre pour le commander dans un delai de 5 semaines ...

Il eut un long silence pendant que le livre parlait encore... Quand drago eut une grande illumination:

- Hermione je sais où on peut trouver ce livre... Car un livre qui est trop dangeruex pour être à poudlard est forcement au...

* * *

Fin du chapitre, laissez moi des reviews et tentez de deviner où se trouve le livre, sachant qu'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été à poudlard! 

Bon a+, j'attend au moins 5 reviews avec un endroit du livre... ou si quequ'un trouve l'endroit, je poste plus vite!

_Mionaicha_


	11. Le livre est au

**Grâce à _1 Fille du Quatro Malfoyien_ et à _missgranger_, vous avez eu une suite assez rapidement : elles ont trouvé la reponse dans leurs reviews!!!! hé oui! ce n'était pas le ministère de la magie, c'est vrai, ca allait aussi avec "au" mais c'etait pâs sa... LISEZ POUR SAVOIR!!! Niark, niark niark!!!!**

* * *

Bon, voila! RESUME DU CHAPITRE 10: 

_- Quel livre cherchez vous?_

_- Heu... "Plantes et Potion Ratées!" tome 16 s'il vous plaît_

_-Le livre que vous cherchez n'est pas à la reserve, veuillez deposer le mot d'un professeur sur ce livre pour le commander dans un delai de 5 semaines ..._

_Il eut un long silence pendant que le livre parlait encore... Quand drago eut une grande illumination:_

_- Hermione je sais où on peut trouver ce livre... Car un livre qui est trop dangeruex pour être à poudlard est forcement au..._

**Chapitre 11:**

- QUOI??? tu sais où es ce livre?, dit Hermione, surexitée

La mine de drago s'assombri.

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu!!!, continua -t-il, l'air anxieux.

- Comment ça?, s'ecria Hermione, Bon, arretons la parlotte! Allons y!

elle se mit en marche vers la sortie.

- Oh la, oh la! Tu ne sais pas où il est ce livre!, dit -il en l'arrettant.

Elle se mit en colère.

- Et dit le moi, J' ira et voila.

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Tu ira seule au Manoir Malfoy?

Et ce fut à ce moment là, que hermione compris l'assombrissement précedent du visage de Malfoy.

- Ne... Ne me dit pas que le livre est...

- Au manoir Malfoy, c'est exact!, completa t-il.

-Bon, ecoute, on va se calmer, et on va reflechir. Quel jours sommes nous?, commenca Hermione

Il eut un silence.

- Nous serons la veille de vacances de Noël demain... heu presque aujourd'hui, dit-il en montrant une vitre de la bibliothèque par laquelle on remarquait que le bleu nuit se transformait petit à petit en bleu beaucoup plus clair.

Il eut un nouveau silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?, rprit t-elle.

- Rectification, Granger.

- Rectification? Quoi rectification?, s'enerva t-elle

- Ce n'est pas "_on_", mais "_tu_". Pour tout le monde, je suis Hermione granger, qui va aller chez _RonRon_, et _RyRy_ pour les vacances de Noël!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un long, très long silence qui toucha cette bibliothèque, comme si elle était reellement vide.

- Bien, dit Hermione en coupant cet ignoble silence, je crois que cette fois, c'est à moi de... de me sacrifier, n'est-ce pas?

- Ecoute, Her... Granger, allons dans notre salle commune, nous irons dormir un peu, et le soir, avant de nous separer, je te ferais un plan de mes habitudes et du chateaux, juste assez pour que tu ne paraisse pas étrange à mes parents, mais vu le silence, il voulu mettre del'humour, allez, tu sais ma mère sera peut-être seule au chateau, et tu l'aura pour toi toute seule! Tu pourra être comme une pincesse, la beauté en moins!, dit il en lui fesant un clin d'oeil.

Celle-ci lui fit une grimace, et c'est sous cette facade de bonne humeur qu'elle feignit d'être heureuse, bien que son contraire regne en maitre dans son coeur...

La journée passa bien vite, et ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle ecouta drago donner ces dernières recommandations...

- Donc, tu te lèves vers 7h30 et... Granger? Granger?, dit -il en passant la main devant son visage. Tu m'ecoutes?

- Hein? Oui... Oui, dit-elle,

mais il remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux...

- Pleures pas Gran... Hermione! pleures pas!

- Drago j'ai tellement peur., continua t-elle en sanglotant.

- Non, n'aie pas peur, dit-il en relevant son visage entre ses doigts.

-Tu es une griffondor... dans une peau de serpantard, mais griffondor à 100 dans l'esprit! Tu n'a pas peur. tu n'as _jamais_ peur!

Elle renifla.

- j'ai quand meme peur,, drago!

Elle se sera dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes juqu'au moment où ils entendirent les cloches sonner pour indiquer que les eleves devaient se retrouver devant les portes du chateau pour sortir.

- Hermione, dit-il, aurevoir...

Et à ce moment, il l'embrassa.Cette fois, sur la bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux, surprise, et les garda fermés meme quand ils se separènt.

- Et bonne chance, continua t-il en sortant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit tout juste la porte se fermer.

- De la chance, j'en aurai besoin, merci drago.

Elle prit sa valise, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, bien decidée à se rendre au manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre11, des reviews j'espère!!! 


	12. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy!

_RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT:_

_Et à ce moment, il l'embrassa.Cette fois, sur la bouche._

_Elle ferma les yeux, surprise, et les garda fermés meme quand ils se separènt._

_- Et bonne chance, continua t-il en sortant._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit tout juste la porte se fermer._

_- De la chance, j'en aurai besoin, merci drago._

_Elle prit sa valise, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, bien decidée à se rendre au manoir Malfoy_

_Chapitre 12:_

_-_ BONBONS!!!! QUI VEUX DES BONBONS!!!!, criait d'une voix joyeuses une dame au chariot du poudlard express.

- Hey! Drago, commenca pansy, d'un ton joyeux, dis, je peux passer chez toi pour les vacances, dis, s'il te plait? Hein? Hein?, pourquoi tu reponds pas?

- Tu vois pas que tu l'embete! La ferme!, dit Blaise.

"Ahhh! mon dieu, ce n'aurais pas été un serpantard et je n'aurais pas été dans le corps de drago, je l'aurais embrassé, il reussi a faire taire pansy, et ca c'est un exploit!", pensa hermione.

La voix de drago lui repondit:

" A ce que je vois, dès qu'on trouve mieux on laisse l'ancien, et moi? Hein? Je t'ai pas embrasser? tu veux me tromper alors qu'on sort meme pas ensemble?Infidele!"

" C'est pas fini, oui! Elle parle deja assez ta cruche pour que toi aussi tu te mette à parler!", continua hermione mentalement

"Oh! c'est bon! Mais à part la petites Weasley, ils sont tous à me poser des questions et Weasley n'arrette pas d'essayer de m'embrasser, l'Horreur!!!"

" Arrette de critiquer mes amis!

- Alors arrette de critiquer les miens!, dit drago, sinon, ca va? pas trop dur d'être avec des serpantard?

- nan, ca va! Je ne depense pas mon argent, j'utilise le tien!

- Hé tu me vole, la! Oui! C'est bien du vol! Parce que si je veux depenser ton argent j'aurais rien! Tu n'a rien dans tes affaires! C'est pas juste!

Elle se mit a rire, provoquant un silence dans le compartiment des serpents. Elle leur fit un regard glacial comme drago avait l'habitude de leur faire, et il se retournèrent vite fait bien fait!Elle put donc continuer a parler avec drago;

" Si tu n'a rien, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je prend mon argent avec moi partout ou je vais et que donc, je l'avais avec moi quand on a changé de corps! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, tu vas te rattrapper chez Mme Weasley! Elle cuisine drolement bien!

" Rho!!!! Quelle horreur tu vas me faire vomir! je vais manger la cuisine des Weasley!! Boarkkkkkkk!!( nda: fais semblant de vomir)

- ben oui, tu vas manger avec les Weasley! Tu coyais quoi?

Il eut un silence.

- Bon allez, j'ai pas envie que tu meures dans mon corps, allez il y a une petite bourse dans le sac bleu que tu as mis dans ma valise;

- Quel sac bleu, dit drago en revenant de son silence, ah non, non, no,! Il n'yavait pas de sac, ni bleu, ni rouge ni quoi que ce soit!

- Tant pis pour toi, drago! Tu mangera avec les weasley, voila tout!,

- Rhoo.. Tu M'ener...

Il dut se taire car il entendi:

- Le voyage en train du poudlard express est fini, vous etes arrivés a la gare de King Cross.

" Ben, granger, bon, il faut qu'on se separe, ok? sache qu'il y aurait un limousine qui t'a ttendra devant la gare, tu monte, tu te tais et tu repond aux questions, par oui, non, ou bien un silence, ok?

- Très bien chef!, "

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et vit au loin Mme Weasley acceuillir Ginny, Ron, et harry, j'ecrassais une larme, et me depecha de sortir, sans ecouter la fin des reclamations sans fin de Pansy.

Arrivée, près de la voiture, elle monta, et fit comme drago lui avait indiqué: Elle repondait à toutes les questions par oui, ou non, et son etonnement fut immense lorqu'elle vit l'immense batisse en rectangle qui apparaissait devant eux.

- Alors, tu descend dit Mr Malfoy, le premier descendu de la voiture.

-Oui.

Elle sortit, et arrivé devant la batisse, Mr Malfoy entra en prononçant quelque paroles, laissant drago tous seul derriere la grille.

- Pap..Père? Comment dois-je rentrer?

Mr Malfoy se retourna et dit:

- le mot de passe!

" Oh, zut! Il ya un mot de passe, Drago! Aide Moi!

Il repondit vite à l'appel

- Que'est-ce qu'ily a ?

- Il me faut ton mot de passe ! Vite!

- Oh!! zut, granger nous avons un problème!!!"

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12, dsl, il est tapé à la va-vite, mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps, dsl!!!

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!

Mionaicha


	13. Oh! Oh! Oh!

Me revoila, certes, ça fait longtemps mais bon! Pendant toute la periode des vacences, chaque chapitre sera divisé en 2 ;1er partie chez les Malfoy, la deuxieme chez les weasley! Ce chapitre sera desesperement cout mais esperons que ca vous plaise!

PS: Je cherche une beta-readeuse, alors, si quelqu'un est d'accord... dites le moi dans une review et on verra! Merci

Mionaicha

* * *

_**Resumé du chapitre précedent:**_

_**Mr Malfoy se retourna et dit:**_

_**- le mot de passe!**_

_**" Oh, zut! Il ya un mot de passe, Drago! Aide Moi!**_

_**Il repondit vite à l'appel**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'ily a ?**_

_**- Il me faut ton mot de passe ! Vite!**_

_**- Oh!! zut, granger nous avons un problème!!!"**_

_**Chapitre 13: **_

" Comment ça? _Granger nous avons un problème_? C'est MOI qui suit enbourbée jusqu'aux yeux à cause de toi et de ton chateau à la noix!

- Hey, écoute: mon mot de passe est _Ego, te non amo Sang-de-Bourbe(1),_

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est accueillant pour moi!!! Merci!, dit -elle avec ironie.

-Je t'ai rien demandé! J'ai encore le droit de choisir mon mot de passe, eet si c'est contre les sang-de-bourbe comme toi, tant pis!

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver les sang-de-bourbe degeulasse quand tu m'a embrassée!, pensa hermione avec force.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Le vrai problème est qu'il y a des mots de passe devant chacunes des portes du chateau!

Elle soupira, et n'écoutait même plus la suite: " Dans quel malheur je me suis encore fourée?" pensait-elle seulement

- BoN! Drago, tu rentres, oui ou non?, interrompit Mr. Malfoy

- OUI père.,

Elle prononça " _Ego, te non amo Sang-de-bourbe(1)_", avant de s'ouvrir, la porte lui repondit: " Miss Granger, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici", Hermione surprise, regarda avec attention la porte qui avait ouvert des sortes" d'yeux" en forme de sonnette

" Oh ne soyez pas surprise, ici, les objets ont beaucoup de force magique, et nous savons deja que vous et Mr Malfoy avez echangé vos corps." continua la porte.

Mais Hermione, consciente de faire attendre son " père" se depecha et n'ecouta pas cette porte." Vraiment bizarre cette maison!" Ce qui la frappa le plus fut le contraste des couleurs : il y avait trois couloirs des l'entrée: un couloir sombre, un couloir bleu et un couloir violet; Elle deduit instinctivement que le sombre était à Mr Malfoy, le violet à Mme Malfoy et l'autre le sien...enfin, celui de Malfoy( fils!). Letemps qu'elle avait pris à regarder tous ces souloirs, Mr Malfoy avait disparu. elle decida donc d'explorer un peu sa "nouvelle" chambre quand elle vit une envelloppe rose tomber de sa valise( vous vous souvenez? La petite envelloppe rose du 1er chapitre, c'est elle!).

* * *

Chez les Weasley

-MAMANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron n'arrette pas de m'embetter!

C'était Ginny qui avait crié, en effet, depuis que ginny avait commencé a écrire son journal et que ron avait vu le nom "Ron et Harry" ecrit sur ce fameux carnet, il l'empechait de monter dans sa chambre, en protégeant la porte avec ses bras.

- MAMANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Ginny parle de garçons dans son carnet!!!!

- MAMANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Ron a lu mon carnet!!!!!!!!!!!!

- RONNNNNNN!!!!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LA FERMEEEE!, cria Mme Weasley, en deboulant dans le salon.

La scene était vraiment ridicule: Ron, la boubhe grande ouverte, et les bras ecartés devant une porte et Ginny,son carnet dans ses mains leveés. C'est à ce moment que Madame Weasley, suivie par drago( dans le corps d'Hermione!) arrivèrent dans le salon.

- ON VOUS LAISSE 4 MINUTES ET VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ!, dit Mme Weasley, ou plutôt cria t-elle.

Ron regarda Drago avec attention, comme Mme Weasley avec des yeux ronds. Ginny comprit vite et tenta de faire signe à Drago: en effet, hermione, des qu'il y avait une dispute dans la maison se plaignait du bruit. Or, drago, restait là, les bras ballant, tenant un livre à l' envers, à regarder Ron et mme Weasley sans comprendre.

- Heu... Hermione, cherie, tu ... n'a pas été derangée par le bruit, aujourd'hui?, commenca Mme Weasley

- C'est vrai tu te plaint tout le temps du bruit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, continua Ron

Mais Ginny vu le trouble de drago et dit:

- Oh maman, tu sais bien... Les problèmes des filles... tu vois...

Le visage de Mme Weasley se radoucit, et ron prit une jolie teinte rouge.

- Bon, bin... c'est pas grave.. je comprends... Ben je... Pars... Salut

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Mme Weasley entendit sa cocote magique cuiseur siffler, et se depecha d'aller dans la cuisine.

- Drago, commença à chuchoter Ginny, écoute, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu suives les habitudes du comportement d'hermione. Elle reste dans sa chambre toute la journée pour lire, sauf quand on mange, quand on va au chemin de traverse,et quand elle fait le menage au terrier.

- Je crois que je vais beaucoup m'ennuyer ici

- Mais non, j'oubliait que tous les deux jours, on allait au "marché du soir" on y trouve des cadeaux, de jouets, du maquillage, des vetements... Tout! C'est super, et aujourd'hui, justement on y va, tu viens? demanda ginny

Il reflechit très vite: " Si je sors, c'a veut dire rencontre et comme ca veut dire rencontre, ca veut dire foule, et comme ca veut dire foule, je pourrais pueut-être voir Granger, pour qu'on puisse s'entendre sur la manière dont on passera ces vacances..."

- HE HO!!! Drago? Ca va, tu viens oui ou non?

Il sourit à Ginny et dit:

- Un peu mon _n'veu!_ J'y vais et pas qu'un peu!

Il monta dans la chambre qui lui était prédestinée pour les vacances et il s'étonna d'y voir...

* * *

(1) Moi, je ne t'aime pas Sang-de-bourbe( merci le latin!!!)

Fin du chapitre: A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dans l'envelloppe rose? Qui est-ce que drago à vu( attention c'est étonnant, je crois!)? Vous le saurez en laissant des reviews!!!!

Mionaicha


	14. OH OH OH! 2 eme partie

**Pour ceux qui l'on pas compris : la petite envellope rose est celle qu'Hermione trouve dans le sac de drago dans le chapitre 1. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle la lise maintenant! Bon voila! j'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop compliquée mais bon vous inquietez pas! L'histoire est fini dans environ 6 chapitre! **

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT: **

**Chez les malfoys:**

_Mais Hermione, consciente de faire attendre son " père" se depecha et n'ecouta pas cette porte." Vraiment bizarre cette maison!" Ce qui la frappa le plus fut le contraste des couleurs : il y avait trois couloirs des l'entrée: un couloir sombre, un couloir bleu et un couloir violet; Elle deduit instinctivement que le sombre était à Mr Malfoy, le violet à Mme Malfoy et l'autre le sien...enfin, celui de Malfoy( fils!). Le temps qu'elle avait pris à regarder tous ces souloirs, Mr Malfoy avait disparu. elle decida donc d'explorer un peu sa "nouvelle" chambre quand elle vit une envelloppe rose tomber de sa valise( vous vous souvenez? La petite envelloppe rose du 1er chapitre, c'est elle!)._

**Chez les weasley:**

_Il reflechit très vite: " Si je sors, ça veut dire rencontre et comme ca veut dire rencontre, ca veut dire foule, et comme ca veut dire foule, je pourrais pueut-être voir Granger, pour qu'on puisse s'entendre sur la manière dont on passera ces vacances..."_

_- HE HO!!! Drago? Ca va, tu viens oui ou non?_

_Il sourit à Ginny et dit:_

_- Un peu mon n'veu! J'y vais et pas qu'un peu!_

_Il monta dans la chambre qui lui était prédestinée pour les vacances et il s'étonna d'y voir..._

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

**Chez les malfoy:**

Après plusieurs détours, et plusieurs tentatives pour rentrer dans des salles fermées à clées, Hermione arriva dans la chambre de drago, elle s'assied sur son lit et se releva une seconde plus tard :

"Qui sait ce qu'il a du faire sur ce lit!"

Elle prefera donc s'assoir sur un canapé bleu, vers le fond de la pièce. Elle voulu ouvrir l'envelloppe quand elle décida d'observer un peu son environnement.

Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, avec une commode, un espace avec un gros objet qui ressemblait à une sorte de frigo, une table, et...

"Une bibliothèque!!!!" Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu le voir avant!

Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil a coté de celle-ci, et lut jusqu'a ce que une voix de femme dit d'une voix "terne":

LE REPAS EST PRES VEUILLEZ VOUS RENDRE EN SALLE DE DEJEUNER!

Hermione se raidit:

"Et elle est où cette salle de dejeuner?"

Mais personne ne lui repondit. Elle resta quelques secondes comme sa quand un elfe rentra dans la pièce :

" Vous savez Miss Granger, ici, dès qu'on nous dit d'aller manger on y va!

Hermione se contracta.

"Je ne suis pas Granger!

essaya t-elle de faire en prenant une voix dure.

"Vous savez, nous les elfes, on connait la personnalité des humains, et cette personnalité qui est dans ce corps, ce n'est pas celle de Mr Malfoy!

Voyant quelle ne pouvait plus rien cacher, elle dit:

" Bon, puisque vous êtes si intelligents, je pense que vous avez compris que vous ne devez rien en dire à Mr Malfoy?

L'efe sourit:

- Tout depend de ce que vous ferez pour nous...

Hermione était très étonnée elle pensa: " comment se fait-il que cet efe soit autant irrespectueux?"

- Oui, tout depend aussi de ce que tu veux!

- La liberté!, s'ecria t-il, oui, la liberté!

Hermione prit peur:

- Comment! Ecoute, je ne peux rien faire pour toi! C'est Mr malfoy ton maître et ...

L'elfe commenca à crier:

- MR. MALFOY!!!!! IL Y A UNE INTRU...

- TAIS-TOI!

Elle avait sauté sur l'elfe et lui avit plaqué ses mains sur la bouche.

- TU VA TE TAIRE SALE BESTIOLE? Tu l'aura ta liberté!

Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva un pull à Drago. Elle voulut lui donner quand...

- HA!HA! Ha! nan, miss granger! Je veux un habit de Mr Malfoy père!

Elle voulut se plaindre quand elle entendit la même voix qui lui avait demandé d'aller manger:

- VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS LA SALLE A MANGER!! VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS LA SALLE A MANGER!!VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS LA SALLE A MANGER!!

- Ecoute, je... bon, j'ai pas le temps tout de suite alors... bon si tu me conduit à la salle à manger... je te prend ton habit ok?

L'elfe sembla reflechir.

- D'accord avnt demain matin alors.

Un nouveau : VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS LA SALLE A MANGER!!, retentit

- Elle repondit "oui" et l'elfe lui dit:

-Très bien, allons dans la salle à manger alors.

Et il sortit l'air joyeux. Hermione, elle, n'etait pas aussi joyeuse: elle pensait à comment elle allait s'introduire dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy...

**Chez Weasley:**

- RON!!! Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre?

En effet ron était sur le lit d'Hermione et dans une tenue... plus que simple... Pour tout dire, torse nu, et calçon. Il se leva et dit:

- Depuis que tu m'a dit que tu étais... enfin tu comprend... je crois que tu m'a demandé et oui, je suis d'accord.

Il marcha vers elle, et commençait à la toucher d'un peu trop près . Lui souffler dans le cou...

- Tu fais quoi là!

Elle s'ecarta, brusquement et dit:

- je t'ai jamais rien demandé!

- Poutant tout à l'heure tu m'a dit " j'ai des problème de filles..." et tu m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

Drago était dégouté: je rêve où c'est weasley qui veut... avec moi?

- Ecoute Weas... Ron, je ..t'aime mais pas comme ça... tu comprends?

-Tu n'a pas besoin de dire ça... on peut le faire où tu veux... Ca ne me gêne pas!, continua t-il.

- Ecoute Ron! Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris : JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-FAIRE-CA-AVEC-TOI! Je veux plus rien faire avec toi!, cria drago

Ron, lui perdit son sourire.

- Tu veux qu'on casse?

Il reflechi rapidement.

- Ecoute Ron, je suis vraiment désolé... Vraiment, mais je crois que ce serai mieux... tu comprends?

Il sourit faiblement puis il hocha la tête.

- Désolé d'avoir failli... abuser de toi...

"Finalement il me fait pitié ce petit..."

- Tu n'a pas voulu abuser de moi... c'est qu'on s'est mal compris...

Il sourit et s'approcha de la porte.

- Meilleurs amis? A nouveau? demanda t-il

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui!

Il sortit et hermione decida de s'habiller pour la sortie. Et quelque minutes plus tard, il fut prêt. Il décendit, et bien que Ron était seul, isolé, un peu triste même, elle était quand même heureuse. Même si ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas voir Hermione ( ca paraîtrait un peu curieux) , la prochaine fois, après qu'il ait reperé les lieux, il pourrait la voir et lui indiquer un lieu stratégique de rendez-vous.

Et ce fut avec cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigèrent tous vers le marché nocture...

* * *

FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN du chapitre 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Des reviews, même si ce chapitre est nettement moins bien que les autres!!!!

MIONAICHA


	15. OUILLE!

**P'tit message:** _HEU... DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! j'ai pris beaucouuuuupppp de temps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre mais, j'ai eu un problème: j'ai eu un controle commun en maths, et commme c'est la matiere où j'ai les moins bonnes notes, alors... j'ai du bosser!!! SUR MES MATHS!! pas sur ma fic!! encore desolé!!!_

**Mionaicha**

* * *

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT:**

**Chez les weasley: **

_Il sourit et s'approcha de la porte._

_- Meilleurs amis? A nouveau? demanda t-il_

_Hermione hocha la tête._

_- Oui!_

_Il sortit et hermione decida de s'habiller pour la sortie. Et quelque minutes plus tard, il fut prêt. Il décendit, et bien que Ron était seul, isolé, un peu triste même, elle était quand même heureuse. Même si ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas voir Hermione ( ca paraîtrait un peu curieux) , la prochaine fois, après qu'il ait reperé les lieux, il pourrait la voir et lui indiquer un lieu stratégique de rendez-vous._

_Et ce fut avec cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigèrent tous vers le marché nocture..._

**Chez les malfoys:**

_Un nouveau : VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS LA SALLE A MANGER!!, retentit_

_- Elle repondit "oui" et l'elfe lui dit:_

_-Très bien, allons dans la salle à manger alors._

_Et il sortit l'air joyeux. Hermione, elle, n'etait pas aussi joyeuse: elle pensait à comment elle allait s'introduire dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy..._

_**CHAPITRE 15**_:

Chez les weasley:

Ce marché nocturne etait une vrai reussite, que ce soit au niveau des produits que du niveau de l'animation, il y avait des spectacles, des comediens, des vendeurs de tout et de rien, et drago fut heureux de pouvoir s'y rendre. Malgré sa joie, il gardait tout son serieux: il cherchait des endroits de rencontre qui pourrait etre assez discrete et il fut comblé quand il decouvrit, une sorte de taverne, qui s'appelleit: " le grand secret", quand il demanda à Ginny pourquoi elle s'appellait comme sa, elle lui repondit

- tu sais drago, quand tu rentres dans cette taverne, il te suffit de choisir une sorte d'isoloir pour parler avec la personne que tu veux, du moment où elle est avec toi, personne ne peut entrer, ni entendre, ni intersepter votre communication secret, mais chaque chose à son prix, et celui de cette taverne est assez elévé!

Mais à ce moment, Mme weasley apparu et dit:

- Oui, et toi et ginny n'avez aucunement le droit d'aller dans cette taverne!

Sur ce, elle se retourna et demanda combien coutait la vingtaine des bracelets qu'il vendait à un vendeur à la sauvette.

Drago en profita et s'approcha donc de cette taverne, quand il s'approcha de celle-ci, il se sentit comme aspiré et a ce moment, il atterit par terre directement dans la boutique : un vieux monsieur s'approcha de lui, tendit sa main à drago. Sa peau jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux blancs presques transparents.

- Mademoiselle, commenca le vendeur, je vois que ma taverne vous a attirée...

- Oui,mais, je... ne vais...

il s'interrompit quand il entendit une sorte d'explosion et une lumiere rouge se diffuser dans une salle a coté de lui.

- Je vais... sortir... continua t-il en tournant les talons.

mais le monsieur n'en avait pas envie, aussi, il l'arretta en lui mettant une mais sur l'epaule.

- J'espère, continua t-il, sa voix de venant de plus en plus seche et inquietante, j'espere que vous aurez le ...

Il s'interrompit encore quiand il eu une nouvelle explosions rouge.

-Vous aurez le plaisir de revenir dans ma taverne, si vous ne voulez pas que Mme Molly Weasley le sache,continua t-il, monsieur drago malfoy, finit -il en baisant la voix, avec un sourrire mauvais.

Drago ne prit plus un seul instant et courut à l'exterieur, quand il trouva mme Weasley, son coeur battait encore et quand à ce moment on proposa de rentrer, drago gardait encore une image sombre dans sa tête... Cette taverne n'était pas un bon endroit à frequenter mais quand on rencontrait un homme qui connaissait autant de sa vie, on ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Mais, il sentait que peu importe le moment, il devrait y retourner; cet homme s'averait être dangereux et bien qu'il ne voulu ne jamais plus s'en approcher, il des qu'il arriva dans la chambre que Mme Weasley lui avait designé pour son séjour, il decida de contacter mentalement hermione pour lui proposer un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine à la taverne du " grand secret"

* * *

Chez les Malfoy:

Souvent, quand on est pensif, l'entourage le remarque, mais dans le cas d'Hermione, dans le corps de drago, son entourage ne le remarquait pas, pour la seule et simple raison que sur cette table où été placée les trois membres de la famille malfoy ne se regardaient pas, ce qui facilita donc la tache à Hermione qui dès qu'elle finit de manger se depecha de sortir pour gagner le couloir sombre menant à la chambre de Malfoy père. Elle se perdit et arriva au bout d'un moment près d'une porte quand elle voulut l'ouvrir une voix sombre lui demanda:

"Le mot de passe Miss Gran...

- CHUT!!! se precipita t-elle de chuchoter.

- Non, reprit la voix, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une _Sang-de-bourbe et_ deuxiemement, je disais juste qu'il y avait un mot de passe... Miss granger!, se plaisait-elle a repeter.

hermione soupira et essaya un contact mental avec drago:

" ALLO!!!! Drago, c'est moi.

Il eut un silence et personne ne repondit mais elle continua:

" Tu peux repondre tu sais!!

A ce moment là une voix ensomeillée lui repondit:

" RHOO!! on peu plus dormir tranquilles ici!!!

C'etait bien drago

" Nan, pas depuis que j'ai autant de problèmes! reveille toi!

Elle netendit un soupir et à ce moment elle décida de parler même si il ne l'ecoutait pas:

" Bon, on va faire court: un elfe veut sa liberté, donc je dois lui donner un vetement de ton père, et en plus je ne sais même pas où se trouve cette bibliothèque pour trouver le livre et je n'ai que des problème parce que la porte de la chambred eton père parle et que... elle veut un mot de passe!!

Il eut un nouveau silence:

" Tu m'ecoute!!!!

" tu sais, tu n'est pas obligée de passser par cette porte-ci! Rentre dans ma chambre, approche toi de la fenetre et et grimpe à la goutière la troisieme fenestre à gauche est toujours oet il se trouve que c'est celle de la chambre de mon père, tu entres et voila!

Drago avit dit ca d'une traite et hermione le questionna:

" tu as l'habitude de faire?

Elle sentit la gêne de drago et prefera donc partir sur un autre sujet:

" Tu m'a prise pour une super espionne ou quoi? je ne sais pas faire tout sa!!!

Drago retrouva l'usage de la parole et s'en servi pour dire:

" Hé bien si tu veux avoir l'acces à la bibliothèque oui!

Il eut un troisieme silence en moins de dix minutes et hermione le cassa avec une voix tramblante:

"Tu... veux dire... que la bibliothèque se trouve dans...

il l'interrompit:

" oui, dans la chambre de mon père!"

Elle se mit à rire quand drago la coupa, toujours aussi serieux:

"Ce n'est pas drole!! C'est serieux!! Tu vas reellement pouvoir... DEVOIR le faire!!!

Hermione le compris quelques mimutes plus tard, quand arrivée sur la goutière, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, Mr Mlafoy père l'interpella de la fênetre de sa chambre, celle-même où hermione venait de passer la tête.

" DRAGO!!!!!!! cria-t-il de sa voix grave et doucereuse.

* * *

Return to Top 


	16. Enfin le chapitre suivant!

**ENCORE UNE EXCUSE!!! Voila deux semaines que je promet un chapitre et deux semaine que quand je m'endort, je me jure que j'ecrirai le jour d'après... voila le cercle visiceux duquel je suis sortie!!! Voila donc le nouveau chapitre!!**

* * *

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECDENT:**

**Chez les Weasley:**

Drago ne prit plus un seul instant et courut à l'exterieur, quand il trouva mme Weasley, son coeur battait encore et quand à ce moment on proposa de rentrer, drago gardait encore une image sombre dans sa tête... Cette taverne n'était pas un bon endroit à frequenter mais quand on rencontrait un homme qui connaissait autant de sa vie, on ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Mais, il sentait que peu importe le moment, il devrait y retourner; cet homme s'averait être dangereux et bien qu'il ne voulu ne jamais plus s'en approcher, il des qu'il arriva dans la chambre que Mme Weasley lui avait designé pour son séjour, il decida de contacter mentalement hermione pour lui proposer un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine à la taverne du " grand secret".

Chez les Malfoy:

Elle se mit à rire quand drago la coupa, toujours aussi serieux:

"Ce n'est pas drole!! C'est serieux!! Tu vas reellement pouvoir... DEVOIR le faire!!!

Hermione le compris quelques mimutes plus tard, quand arrivée sur la goutière, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, Mr Mlafoy père l'interpella de la fênetre de sa chambre, celle-même où hermione venait de passer la tête.

" Bonjour miss granger! dit-il de sa voix grave et doucereuse.

* * *

**Chapitre 16:**

**Chez les Malfoy:**

- Alors drago... pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fesais sur une goutitère de ta propre maison?

Hermione ne repondit pas.

- REPOND!

Hermione sentait des goutes de sueur perler sur son front.

- Ah bon? tu ne veux pas repondre? ENDOLORIS!

Cette fois, ce n'etait plus des gouttes mais un vrai torrent de larmes et de sueur qui coulaient. Mais, elle sera les dents, et le rire de M. Malfoy s'attenua.

- J'espère que tu as compris maintenant.

Il s'approcha de la porte de sortie, leva son sort et murmura:

- SI le seigneur des tenèbres n'avait pas besoin de toi...

Hermione mit plusieurs minutes à retouverses esprits et ce fut les jambes flageolantes qu'elle s'aprocha de la bibliothèque, elle chercha des yeux l'ouvrage et quand elle voulu le toucher, elle fut ejectée un metre plus loin.

- MOT DE PASSE!

Hermione soupira: il n'y avait que des mots de passe dans cette foutue maison ou quoi? Hermione passa quelques minutes à jetter des mots quelconques à la bibliothèque. Elle se decida à abandonner quand...

- Tu peux me donner un indice?

La bibliothèque repondit en fesant un son gutural:

- Je suis celui que tu respecte le plus

Ce n'est pas pour ma force ni pour mon courage

C'est pour ma protection

Comme beaucoup d'autres je suis orphelin

Pourtant vous m'entourez comme une famille...

La voix se tut. Hermione le lui fit remarquer:

- C'est tout?

La voix ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre. elle essaya plusieurs autres series de mots et là, une combinaison de mots emergea dans sa tête et lui fit comprendre "si le seigneur des tenèbres n'avait pas besoin de toi..." et elle bondit presque lorsqu'elle donna la reponse, le voile invisible se leva et hermione prit le livre tant recherché, le cacha dans sa grande poche de sorcière et sortit.

Elle décida de contacter drago, pour voir s'il ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre quelque part mais elle eut quelques problèmes pour lui parler...

* * *

Chez les Weasley:

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons devoir faire ce qu'on appelle les grandes courses: c'est le dernier dimanche avant noel, alors l'achat des cadeaux c'est fini ce soir! Vous aurez chacuns une heure pour vous promener pas plus!

Mme weasley avait parlé et toute la famille, Harry et drago sortirent et tous se separerent, Drago, lui marchait rapidement et il fut 15 minutes d'avance present au rendez-vous. En effet, lui et hermione s'etaient donné rendze-vous au " grand secret" et drago sentait monter l'adrenaline dans son corps: il avait une deuxième mission: après tout, il s'etait rapproché d'hermione et un sourire naissait sur son visage dès qu'il pensait à elle: c'était peut-être ça l'amour... mais, ce noel là serait particulier: il avait un cadeau pour Hermi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son monologue que Hermione deboula derrière lui. Surpris, il porta une main à son coeur, et sentit de la neige tomber: hermione avait commencé à en lancer, il repliqua avec autant de force, mais il tomba lourdemant sur un tas de glace, roula et quand hermione s'etait approchée pour l'aider à se relever, il avait attrapé sa jambe et l'avait tirée: elle s'était retrouvée par terre, et elle pensa:" heureusement que personne ne nous voie..." drago qui avait tout entendu murmura:" pourquoi? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on me voie te faire..ça..." et au moment où il voulu l'embrasser, une voix ferme mais basse retentit: c'était le patron du " grand secret" :

" Hé les jeunes, il y a des hotels pour ça!

Hermione et drago, leur moment d'intimité brisé se relevèrent, se dirigèrent vers l'auberge quand hermione remarqua:

- Drago, tu as oublié ça!

En effet, il y avait un petit paquet par terre, tombé dans la neige et quand drago le ramassa, il dit:

- Hé bien, tu as trouvé ton cadeau de noel!

Il lui tendit mais Hermione ne le prit pas directement:

- Tiens!

Elle avait aussi un cadeau. ils se les echangèrent et hermione s'approcha de drago:

- Tu sais, t'es sympa...pour un serpentard...

Et lui repliqua:

- Et toi... tu es belle... pour une griffondor

Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione et quand leurs lèvres furent proches, a nouveau, l'hobergiste cria à nouveau:

- ALORS C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Résignés, ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge et commencèrent à parler... mais, leurs regards furent si distants que ni l'un ni l'autre remarqua la lueur de bonheur brillant dans les yeux de l'autre.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mionaicha


	17. Vive noel !

**Bonjour, une personne m'a dit que l'on ne pouvait s'excuser que de ce qu'on avait fait... aujourd'hui, je vais lui prouver qu'elle a tort car je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster plus vite. **

**Enfin bon, voila, que peut-on rajouter d'autre? Voila le resumé du chapirte d'avant:**

Chez les weasley:

- Et toi... tu es belle... pour une griffondor

Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione et quand leurs lèvres furent proches, a nouveau, l'hobergiste cria à nouveau:

- ALORS C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Résignés, ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge et commencèrent à parler... mais, leurs regards furent si distants que ni l'un ni l'autre remarqua la lueur de bonheur brillant dans les yeux de l'autre.

hez les malfoy

La voix ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre. elle essaya plusieurs autres series de mots et là, une combinaison de mots emergea dans sa tête et lui fit comprendre "si le seigneur des tenèbres n'avait pas besoin de toi..." et elle bondit presque lorsqu'elle donna la reponse, le voile invisible se leva et hermione prit le livre tant recherché, le cacha dans sa grande poche de sorcière et sortit.

Elle décida de contacter drago, pour voir s'il ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre quelque part mais elle eut quelques problèmes pour lui parler...

* * *

Chapitre 17: 

- Donc, tu crois que... d'ici à la fin des vacances il ne nous reste plus qu'à ...

-Oui, à rechercher les differents ingredients qu'il nous manque! Donc...seulement...

- La pierre de lune, j'ai compris.

Il eut un silence. Depuis qu'il etaient entrés dans la taverne, il semblait s'etre créer une nouvelle dimension. en effet drago et hermione s'etaient vraiment rapprochés en l'espace de quelques minutes. Hermione avit trouvé le livre et avait remarqué que la potion qui annulait les effets du changement de corps etait assez simple à fabriquer... pour ceux qui connaissaient un loup garou.. Et c'etait justement le cas d'Hermione. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de penser à cela, Hermione loua à la caisse de la taverne un hibou et avait ecrit la lettre, courte mais precise, à Lupin:

_Cher Lupin,_

_J'ai recemment eu un " incident" et pour y rememedier, j'aurais besoin d'une pière de Lune. Pourrais-tu m'en procurer d'ici avant la rentrée? Je sais que cela peut te parraitre etrange mais... enfin bon, voila, j'en ai vraiment besoin. _

_Merci_

Apres quelques minutes, la reponse de Lupin, positive mais interrogative arriva avec une rapidité surprenante:

_Chere Hermione_

_Bonjour, deja, j'ai bien des pierres de lune mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec? Tu n'est pas un loup garou...me semble t-il, alors? Qu'es-ce qui te prend? Non, vraiment je ne sais pas. Mais je te la fournirai quandmeme. Mais en differé puisqu eje sui en mission. _

_lupin._

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et une seconde plus tard, un coli arriva sous l'oeil surpris de l'homme de la taverne. Une pierre de lune. elle était grise et tachetée de blanc, ronde et polie, elle était vraiment magnifique. Pour la enième fois de cette journée, Hermione et drago se regardèrent: avec cette pierre, tous leurs soucis de corps étaient fini.

- Tu te rend compte que tout ça c'est fini? commenca drago, la joie montant de plus en plus dans sa voix

- Heu... n'abuse pas trop... Il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard, qu'on reunisse tous les autres ingredients et on pourra reechanger notre corps.

Drago se tut:

- N'empeche que.. c'étaity bien d'être dans ton corps... enfin... voir du monde... des gens sympas... quoi!

Hermione remarqua sa gêne: après tout, elle même s'était retrouvé au Manoir Malfoy et on pouvait trouver mieux comme chaleur! Alors, le plus improbable se produit:

-Drago... tu sais.. après avoir changé nos corps... on pourra rester ensembles...

Drago releva rapidement la tête: lui proposait-elle de sortir avec lui... Mais elle calma tout de suite ses ardeurs en rajoutant.

- Enfin... Amis.. tu vois?

Le visage de drago s'était carrement affaissé mais il essaya de garder son calme pour declarer:

- Je ... comprends... Je.. ferrais mieux de... voir...si je paux rejoindre Mme Weasley... elle va s'inquièter.

Il se leva et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe: ne souhaitait-elle pas plus que tout sortir avec lui? Elle le vit tourner rapidement la tête et imagina le pire juste quand elle vit une larme, imperceptiple aux yeux des autres tomber au sol. Elle comprit alors. Elle lui attrappa le bras et dit:

- Drago, moi aussi...

Il se retourna à nouveau, decidement, il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut l'aretter mais elle avait deja tenu la poignée et repeta à nouveau:

- Moi aussi.

Elle disparut sous la neige du froid de decembre. Dans la taverne, un refrain de noel retentit et drago s'approcha de la table et decouvrit un paquet, quand il l'ouvrit, il vit une chaine en argent ou il y avait ecrit: MY LOVER.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE§§ Esperons qu'il vous a plu!!!

Mionaicha


	18. POUDLARD

**Bon... je suis enfin!!!) revenue et prete à vous mettre mon nouveau chapitre!!!**

Resumé:

Il se leva et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe: ne souhaitait-elle pas plus que tout sortir avec lui? Elle le vit tourner rapidement la tête et imagina le pire juste quand elle vit une larme, imperceptiple aux yeux des autres tomber au sol. Elle comprit alors. Elle lui attrappa le bras et dit:

- Drago, moi aussi...

Il se retourna à nouveau, decidement, il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut l'aretter mais elle avait deja tenu la poignée et repeta à nouveau:

- Moi aussi.

Elle disparut sous la neige du froid de decembre. Dans la taverne, un refrain de noel retentit et drago s'approcha de la table et decouvrit un paquet, quand il l'ouvrit, il vit une chaine en argent ou il y avait ecrit: MY LOVER.

* * *

**- BONBONS ET SUCRERIES!!!!! Qui en veux????**

**Hermione se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, et elle se sentait enfin revivre: elle allait bientôt retouver son corps en commencant à faire la potion avec drago... En parlant de lui, Hermione se surprit à sourire: il s'était passé tellement de choses pendant ces vacances...**

**FLASH BACK:**

Elle disparut sous la neige du froid de decembre.

Quand elle arriva chez les Malfoys, le dîner avait déjà été fait et elle l'avait manqué, elle se contenta donc de simples sandwish pour dîner avant de se coucher... Elle prit une douche en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire... Elle avit offert un collier en forme de coeur à Malfoy, lui montrant directement qu'elle l'aimait.. elle regrettait mais, bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée... Quoi de mieux que d'avouer ses sentiments? Et en parlant de sentiments, elle pensa au cadeau que Malfoy lui avait offert et failli tomber tant elle sortit precipitemment de son bain.

Elle s'approcha de sa veste, une longue serviette lui entourant le corps quand...

POP! Un elfe venait de se materialiser dans sa chambre et elle reconnut l'elfe qui lui avait demandé la liberté! Elle se rendit compte aussi avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas d'habit de Mlafoy père.

- Alors, jeune Sang-de-bourbe... murmura l'Elfe.

- Ecoute, ce soir... je te ... donne rendez-vous devant ma chambre..j'aurai recuperé l'habit... OK?

- Je ne peux plus te croire Humaine...

- Nan... commença Hermione, crois-moi cette fois... je... je va is tedonner ta liberté... Plus tard..

L'Elfe se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement et murmura:

- Tu sais ce que ça fais d'être prisonnier?

Elle n'osait plus repondre, trop intimidée.

- Tu imagines un peu cette douleur... qui me detruis ... petit à petit? Non, Tu ne sais rien sale Humaine...;;

- Si... je comprend... Je vais te...t'aider...

Elle decida de partir avec lui et dit:

- Allons chercher cet habit!

L'elfe eut un sourire:

- Maintenant? demanda t-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, allons y !

Alors resignée elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Malfoy Père, triste de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir le cadeau de Drago;

Une fois devant la chambre de Malfoy père, elle se surprit à voir qu'elle était vide, l'elfe, lu dans ses pensées et dit:

- Monsieur Malfoy travaille très tard le soir... nous avons du temps!

Alors, Hermione qui étaot effrayée jusque là, se detendit, elle n'aurai qu'à prendre l'habit à le donner à cet elfe et voilà! Elle s'approcha donc de la corbeille et piocha une chemise sale, elle la tendit à l'elfe qui semblait au comble du bonheur... Il lui dit:

- Vous savez Miss Granger, je vais disparaître, m'enfuir, mais sachez que je vous serait eternellement reconnaisant et que je vous aiderai quand vous aurez besoin de moi...

Il se retourna et s'appraitait à transplaner quand il ajouta:

- Vous savez, monsieur malfoy vous apprecie enormement, il parle souvent de vous... Aurevoir...

Et il transplana, laisant Hermione sur sa faim!

Elle sortit mais elle entendit des bruits de pas: Monsieur Malfoy avait du rentrer plus tot. Elle se cacha deriere une armure et entendit une conversation bien interresante...

* * *

DONT JE VOUS FERRAIS PART LE CHAPITRE PROCHAIN!!!!

Je sais, c'est méchant, sadique, cruel... tout ce qu'on veut mais bon... il faut du suspence dans cette foutue histoire!!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!

Mionaicha


	19. C PAS 1 chap POUDLARD

**DSL: J'AI EU UN PROBLEME ET JE SUI OBLIGEE DE POSTER 2 FOIS CE CHAPITRE!!!!**

Resumé:

Il se leva et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe: ne souhaitait-elle pas plus que tout sortir avec lui? Elle le vit tourner rapidement la tête et imagina le pire juste quand elle vit une larme, imperceptiple aux yeux des autres tomber au sol. Elle comprit alors. Elle lui attrappa le bras et dit:

- Drago, moi aussi...

Il se retourna à nouveau, decidement, il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut l'aretter mais elle avait deja tenu la poignée et repeta à nouveau:

- Moi aussi.

Elle disparut sous la neige du froid de decembre. Dans la taverne, un refrain de noel retentit et drago s'approcha de la table et decouvrit un paquet, quand il l'ouvrit, il vit une chaine en argent ou il y avait ecrit: MY LOVER.

* * *

**- BONBONS ET SUCRERIES!!!!! Qui en veux????**

**Hermione se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, et elle se sentait enfin revivre: elle allait bientôt retouver son corps en commencant à faire la potion avec drago... En parlant de lui, Hermione se surprit à sourire: il s'était passé tellement de choses pendant ces vacances...**

**FLASH BACK:**

Elle disparut sous la neige du froid de decembre.

Quand elle arriva chez les Malfoys, le dîner avait déjà été fait et elle l'avait manqué, elle se contenta donc de simples sandwish pour dîner avant de se coucher... Elle prit une douche en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire... Elle avit offert un collier en forme de coeur à Malfoy, lui montrant directement qu'elle l'aimait.. elle regrettait mais, bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée... Quoi de mieux que d'avouer ses sentiments? Et en parlant de sentiments, elle pensa au cadeau que Malfoy lui avait offert et failli tomber tant elle sortit precipitemment de son bain.

Elle s'approcha de sa veste, une longue serviette lui entourant le corps quand...

POP! Un elfe venait de se materialiser dans sa chambre et elle reconnut l'elfe qui lui avait demandé la liberté! Elle se rendit compte aussi avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas d'habit de Mlafoy père.

- Alors, jeune Sang-de-bourbe... murmura l'Elfe.

- Ecoute, ce soir... je te ... donne rendez-vous devant ma chambre..j'aurai recuperé l'habit... OK?

- Je ne peux plus te croire Humaine...

- Nan... commença Hermione, crois-moi cette fois... je... je va is tedonner ta liberté... Plus tard..

L'Elfe se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement et murmura:

- Tu sais ce que ça fais d'être prisonnier?

Elle n'osait plus repondre, trop intimidée.

- Tu imagines un peu cette douleur... qui me detruis ... petit à petit? Non, Tu ne sais rien sale Humaine...;;

- Si... je comprend... Je vais te...t'aider...

Elle decida de partir avec lui et dit:

- Allons chercher cet habit!

L'elfe eut un sourire:

- Maintenant? demanda t-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, allons y !

Alors resignée elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Malfoy Père, triste de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir le cadeau de Drago;

Une fois devant la chambre de Malfoy père, elle se surprit à voir qu'elle était vide, l'elfe, lu dans ses pensées et dit:

- Monsieur Malfoy travaille très tard le soir... nous avons du temps!

Alors, Hermione qui étaot effrayée jusque là, se detendit, elle n'aurai qu'à prendre l'habit à le donner à cet elfe et voilà! Elle s'approcha donc de la corbeille et piocha une chemise sale, elle la tendit à l'elfe qui semblait au comble du bonheur... Il lui dit:

- Vous savez Miss Granger, je vais disparaître, m'enfuir, mais sachez que je vous serait eternellement reconnaisant et que je vous aiderai quand vous aurez besoin de moi...

Il se retourna et s'appraitait à transplaner quand il ajouta:

- Vous savez, monsieur malfoy vous apprecie enormement, il parle souvent de vous... Aurevoir...

Et il transplana, laisant Hermione sur sa faim!

Elle sortit mais elle entendit des bruits de pas: Monsieur Malfoy avait du rentrer plus tot. Elle se cacha deriere une armure et entendit une conversation bien interresante...

* * *

DONT JE VOUS FERRAIS PART LE CHAPITRE PROCHAIN!!!! 

Je sais, c'est méchant, sadique, cruel... tout ce qu'on veut mais bon... il faut du suspence dans cette foutue histoire!!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!

Mionaicha


	20. Retour à poudlard

Me revoilà! Hé oui, sable et cocotiers... Heu... désolé! Après ses petites ( elles sont toujours petites) vacances, je reviens poster un nouveau chapitre.

BIZZZZ

Mionaicha

* * *

Dans le poudlard exprèss, Hermione continua à ressacer ses souvenirs. La conversation qu'elle avait entendue ce jour-là l'avait franchement éffrayé: 

FLASH BACK

-Maitre... avait dit une voix sifflante, quand devrons nous attaquer?

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Mr Malfoy, mais ce qui l'etonna fut le deuxieme interlocuteur...

-Quand je l'aurais décidé..., repondit une voix sourde

Voldemort était présent dans la pièce!, pensa Hermione, horrifiée.

Il eut un silence et la voix sourde continua.

-Naguini me dit que... que nous pourrons attaquer à la rentrée de Noel. Nous irons attaquer la semaine qui suit. Va, Malfoy! Va prévenir tous nos amis que nous allons attaquer Poudlard...

Malfoy sortit et passa juste à coté de l'armure d'Hermione, à ce moment, le coeur battant elle rejoingnit sa chambre et chercha un calendrier, il restait à peine cinq jours avant l'attaque et ils partaient pour poudlard trois jours!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Après avoir pensé à ces souvenir, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et sourit. Elle avait contacté drago pour lui parler de cette attaque. Celui-ci en avait fait part à Harry, qui avait averti l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait installé nombre de dispositifs de protection et Hermione se sentait légere, grâce à elle, l4ordre avait pu agir et jamais Voldemort ne parviendrait à passer Poudlard...

Cepandant, elle avait un autre problème: la potion serait prête le lendemain soir et elle ne savait pas... si elle s'était trompée d'ingrédients...Elle ne prefera pas y penser! Elle s'endormit jusqu'a ce qu'elle arrive à Poudlard. Elle monta directement dans la salle des préfets et y rencontra...

-Malfoy..., murmura t-elle.

Depuis la conversation, elle n'avait pas ouvert le paquet de drago... et en pensant à son cadeau _à elle, _elle se mit à rougir. Drago interrompit ses pensées et dit.

- Hé bien... On peuet dire que tu nous a sauvé la mise, à écouter aux portes?

Il avait sourit et Hermione avait baisé les yeux.

- Arette de faire ça! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Bon! Allons voir cette potion!

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et drago commença à s'enerver.

-Qu'y a t-il encore?

Elle fondit en larmes et s'efondra au sol.

-Arette de pleurer! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Hermione renifla et dit:

-J'ai peur. Peur que la potion ne marche pas, que Voldemort attaque, j'ai peur pour toi... J'ai peur d'après... de nous... Je.. Je...

Elle refondit en larmes dans les bras de drago. Celui-ci lui releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-N'aie pas peur. Je suis là.

Ils restèrent là à se regerder quand Hermione ferma ses yeux. Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de drago, ouvrit un oeil délicatement et détailla sonpropre visage, ses grands yeux marrons et ses lèvres roses. "C'est bizarre de m'embrasser toute seule" pensa en souriant Hermione. Elle s'approcha davantage et sentit le souffle chaud de drago. Elle s'approcha encore et... embrassa drago avec délicatesse. Ce baiser ne devrait jamais finir pensa Drago.

C'était mervielleux, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait à aretter ce baiser, même pas pour aller voir leur potion...

* * *

C'est fini! Bon, j'espère que c'est mieux que d'hab' au niveau de l'orthographe!! 

Mionaicha


End file.
